


Death Roams

by InfectedOrcas



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Confusion, Dead People, Family Member Death, Gore, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Mental Breakdown, Multi, My First Fanfic, Online Friendship, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectedOrcas/pseuds/InfectedOrcas
Summary: A Zombie au that will only get worse as i update.This au is not romance focused but thats not going to stop me from relationship building!Warnings: Gore, Mental heath, Death, and more too add
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 6





	Death Roams

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here. and like me wanting to write fr fr.  
so um advice is appreciated!

POV Kenny McCormick

The world is gone. My family is gone. I'm dead! Man did I really Let myself dead? My looks and feels like a zombie, But my mind is still put together. I can still talk normally. Whenever I get 'hurt' my body just puts itself back together. Other zombies can even tell that I'm still woke. I have tried talking to alive humans but they just run away from me and/or try and kill me. No one is safe in this world. It is maybe about a year or two into the apocalypse. I don't know for sure, I gave up on all that when I found a human that would talk with me. He killed me days later. Then I woke up a zombie. Anyway why the fuck am I even writing shit down. No one but me is going to see it anyway.

I put away the book and the pen. I have a backpack with all the things a human would need. Some bottled water, tooth brush, caned beans, a sword or two, you know the works. Name it I might have it! And I have a plan! I had a group chat back when we had internet. There was 3 other guys in the chat. The other three being Kyle, Stan, And Eric. We all live in different places. I know ruffly that Kyle lives The closest to my house. He lives somewhere in upper North Dakota. I don't remember I have it down somewhere. Then we saw the news the first name we gave each other our addresses. 

Kyle said that "take your time" and "we don't need to meet up, this is only then we are ready". But I don't even know if anyone is going to follow that. I feel like Eric is just going to try and meet up with Stan. I feel like the second he found out that they live the closest to Stan he was already out the door. Eric really doesn't feel like the person to be alone. Eric also has a irl friend that is always in this snapchat stories. I think his nickname was butters or something? Eric never likes using first names. Now that I think about it I feel a lot!

What I was getting at is that I am on my way to Kyle's. I really hope he is still there. And maybe alive, yea that would be nice too! I have been on the road fo-

"COME AT ME FUCKERS! I'M READY TO DIE NOW! ARMS OPEN!!" a voice screams from the next street over. "The fuck?" I replay soft. Then make my over to where the voice is coming from.

POV Craig Tucker

There is nothing to live for, all my friends are dead, m-my family too. There is nothing in life that is worth it anymore. I cry my heart out wanting for one of these undead fuckers to rip me apart. When I see something move to my right. I look over and see one pale, blond haired zombie, with a backpack? I sit here crying as I wait for it to take me. 

"Keep your fucking voice down." it speaks. It grabs my arm and takes me off the street and into an alleyway. It picks me up and throws me into a dumpster closing and locking it closed. "WHAT THE FUCK LET ME OUT!!!" I scream and aggressively bang around inside. After ten or so minutes of me screaming I claim down slowly, Feeling so tired. I just wipe my face. I want to cry but I can't anymore.

There is a rustle out side of the dumpster "you done?" it says. I do nothing but breath hard. The top of the dumpster opens and it jumps in and closes the top again. "I understand that life isn't the best right now but ..... just claim down" it says. It ... no they go though their bag that is every full of shit. They pull out a candy bar and hand it to me. I slowly take it and eat it. 

"I'm Kenny uuuhhh I am a boy.... so please don't freak out! I'm not here to hurt you!" He tells me. He seems nerves as fuck. I continue to eat the bar and just stare at him. He looks like a zombie. He goes back into his bag again and pulls out a small pillow the size of my hand and give it to me. "You seem like you need some sleep, take a rest buddy" he says as I take the small pillow. I try and speak something but it just comes out crackly. He nods and leave the dumpster closing and locking it shut. He is so lucky I am fine in small spaces. When I hear him walk away I feel so much better. I finish the candy bar and lay my head down on the pillow.

POV Kenny McCormick

He tries to speak something but nothing but fizz fills the air. I just nod and decide to get out to leave him alone for a bit. I lock the top and leave my bag so that he knows I will come back later. Now what am I going to do now? I start walking away from the dumpster trying to find my place. I look around for a bit not knowing anything about this city. Tall buildings that kiss the sky only to tickle out two blocks away. I always loved the look of buildings. This city was smaller than the one back home. As I walk around I spot a Shopping mall. I rub my hands together and spit out "Pppeeerrrffffeeeccctttt!"

After 4 hours of running around with a shopping cart I end up getting, one sleeping bag, a backpack for are new friend, and some sweaters. It is getting closer to winter and I wish to have my friend alive rather than dead right now. I make my way over to the dumpster. I feel like this cart needs some more protection if we are going to go anywhere. Ah ha! I see a lady with long hair slowly make her way out of shade. I walk over to her. Remember to say sorry before you do this kids! Sorry lady. I grab her shoulder with my right hand and use my left on the top of her head. Pushing her head to the left, cracking the spine. Her body starts to fall. I quickly grab her head with both hands and push the body off with my leg. This one is a little tough so I swing her neck at a light pole to loosen her up. Witch did not so anything mind you. God why does she have to be a new one. I see a peace of glass on the ground pick it up and use that to disconnect the head.

After 30 fucking minuets of trying to get this head off, I get it off. I stand up head in hand waving it around like a dumb ass. You don't understand how much effort I had to put into this! I bounce my way over to the front of the cart. Tying the not matted hair though the bars making sure she wont fall off. Standing I look at my mast peace and decide that this needs more.

After 3 more hours of looking for zombies and taking their heads off I finally have 7 heads on this dumb ass cart. Doing this shit is not fun no one likes doing this shit! I Walking over to the dumpster and open the top looking in I see my bag and a sleeping human. I grab my bag and wake him up."Hey dude I got something to show you." shaking him awake.

POV Craig Tucker

Slowing waking up I see Kenny. That was his name right? I rub my sore eyes and stretch. Grabing the pillow and standing up I realize that he is really happy about something. He helps me out of the dumpster holding my hand tightly dragging me to the street. I blink for a second and covering my eyes from the rising sun. Looking over to the cart Kenny lets go of my hand and walks over to the a shopping cart. When the fuck did he get a shopping cart? I sigh when I spot the 7 heads tied to the cart. "Why?" I manage to spit out. He just looks at me with a sad expression. I look down and down the street away from his gaze.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I drop the pillow and shove my hands in my pockets to play with the skin on my hands. "Because I you are the only human that ever let me help." He said in a light tone.

"You don't need to do that." I bite my tongue. I can't keep in it and start crying again. Why the fuck do I do this? Why am a such a worthless peace of- I feel cold arms rap around me and I can help but pore my eyes out. He holds me in his arms rubbing my back. Why would anyone be this nice? Why in a world of the undead am I such a worthless peace of shit? Why does he care? Why has he not killed me? Why am not undead yet?

I am like this for 30 minutes until I slowly claim down. We let go of each other and he explains "If you don't mind I would like to take you on an adventure." all I do is look at him. I replay with "Where to?"

"North Dakota!"


End file.
